pathfinder_homebrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Lapine
Lapine Sometimes called "Rabbitfolk" by those outside their own kind, Lapine are rabbit-like humanoids. They are often quick to flee, preferring to stay out of trouble if they can help it. Appearance Rather small, though still in the medium size rank, they are known for their large, sensitive ears and their powerful hind legs. Their bodies are covered in short, thick fur, which ranges from browns, black, grays, and white. They often have brown eyes, though there are the rare few with green or blue eyes. Lapine have three-fingered hands as well as opposable thumbs. Their legs are long and powerfully muscled, making kicks devistating if they manage to hit a weak point. Both their fingers and toes end with short, yet often well-kept claws. Adult Lapine stand between 4 to 5 feet tall, though the females are often larger and more powerfully built than the males. Despite this, all Lapine tend to be lean and built for speed. Society Lapine have a high priority on security and often stress the importance if being in groups rather than going off on one's own. It is rare to see a Lapine off on its own. Though it may not be completely true, some races consider the Lapine xenophobic at best. They also value agriculture, preferring to grow their own foods. Lapine are often lead by a chieftain, whose main priority is to keep their colony safe. They are in charge of keeping order, making sure borders are safe, and making sure that everyone is doing their part to keep everyone safe. There are often warriors who accompany the chieftain, as well as keep the non-fighters and children safe when trouble brews. The warriors are also usually in charge of keeping harvesting fields safe from trespassers and those who'd try to sabotage the Lapine by ruining crops. Relations Lapine rarely socialize outside their own race, but more often than not are keen to help out more peaceful races. They are also known for looking out for elves, who they often admire. Alignment And Religion Lapine are almost always some sort of neutral. Though most lean towards True Neutral, there are stories of Neutral Goods, Neutral Evils, and such among their people. When it comes to religion, they tend to worship nature-based deities, the main one being Gozreh. Adventurers A Lapine adventurer is rare, seeing as the want to head out on their own is not common among the race. However, some have gone off in favor of their colony to help their people. The rare few Lapine who are exiled become adventurers to explore boundaries that were thought to be evil by their old colonies. Names Their names don't seem to be gendered, naming their children after plants or general nature. Names: Rosemary, Basil, Bark, Root, Coltsfoot, Rowan, Buttercup, Carnation, Blackberry, Thorn Age Lapines reach adulthood at 15 and, on average, live to be 48. Height & Weight Base Male Height - 4' +2d6 Base Male Weight - 58 lbs. x 5 Base Female Height - 4'2" +2d6 Base Female Weight - 60 lbs. x 5 Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom,-2 Strength * Swift and quick-witted, but not very tough Size: Medium Type: Humanoid with a Lapine subtype Base Speed: 30 ft. Languages: Lapine can naturally speak Common and Lapine. Those with high Intelligence modifiers may also speak Elven, Gnome, Vanaran, or Sylvan. Feat And Skills Racial Traits: Lapine gain a +2 to Survival, Perception, and Escape Artist. Vegetarian: Lapine can't eat meat. If a Lapine does, they must roll a 15 Con save or else they will be poisoned for a day. Offensive Racial Traits: Powerful Legs: Your kick counts as an unarmed strike, combining both Strength and Dexterity modifiers on attack rolls. Claws: With your front or hind claws, you can attempt to scratch your enemy for 1d4 of damage. When using a kick, remember to also roll for claw damage. Senses Racial Traits: Darkvision: Having adjusted to life in dark caves and self-made burrows, Lapine can see in the dark for 60 feet as if they were looking into a dim room. Favored Class Options Druid on Category:Playable Race